Ruiva
by Madam Tessa
Summary: Gina Weasley é um desastre ambulante. Ela tem um trabalho ruim, nenhum dinheiro e recentemente teve um relacionamento que acabou mal. Então, ele entra em sua vida e seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo. Mas, seria para o pior ou para o melhor? DG
1. UM para o Dividir

**Ruiva**

**N/T:** Bem, eu li essa fic e achei muito engraçada. Resolvi traduzir para vocês, enquanto não tenho inspiração e tempo para minha próprias fics. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu! Ah, ela é originalmente da QuickQuill2000. Excelente autora de fics. Beijo na bunda de vocês (com todo respeito, lógico)

**A/N:** Essa fic tem estado trancada por séculos, e apenas eu e Catherine a conhecemos. Eu tenho estado em trabalho escravo para aperfeiçoa-la, e agora que está aqui, está terminada! Eu passei longas e cansativas horas escrevendo e posso dizer a vocês que tem cerca de 30 páginas no Word. Está cheia de pequenas coisas pessoais, plágios de outros autores, e um incidente relacionado com um armário (eu e minha mãe levamos quatro horas para colocar a porta no lugar, para depois percebemos que estavamos do lado de dentro, e tivemos que tirar a porta de novo para poder sair. Isso aparece em minha história em algum lugar.), trabalho de biologia, trabalhos em geral, Orgulho e Preconceito, comida de microondas, sono e uma estranha xícara de chá. Bem, o que quis dizer de um jeito bem desarticulado é que está terminada, e aqui está.

ooooooo

Capítulo 1

**Alguém para o Dividir**

_O pequeno café no Beco Diagonal estava se enchendo vagarosamente naquela manhã de quinta-feira, em Setembro, o ar estava com o cheiro de doces recém saídos do forno, e de café novo. Ginevra Weasley pronta em seu uniforme já estava limpando as mesinhas de madeira, e servindo os cliente que estavam a caminho do trabalho. Não era o melhor emprego do mundo, mas ela o adorava._

_-Bom dia, Sr. Gonzalez.- Gina sorriu amavelmente, enquanto o homem que ela servia colocava a pasta em uma cadeira próxima.- O de sempre, suponho._

_-Sim, obrigado Ginevra.- ele disse, contando as moedas que tirara do bolso._

_Gina se apressou, cantando para si mesma. Nos fundos da cefeteria, ela coou o café e depois levou-o através de levitação, até o balcão onde o cliente esperava._

_-Isso seria um sicle e três nuques, por favor.- ela disse._

_O Sr. Gonzalez colocou as moedas no balcão, e se virou para sair._

_-Senhor, seu café!- Gina chamou._

_-O que seria de mim se não fosse você?- ele perguntou, pegando o copo de café e o embrulho de papel que continha sua rosquinha._

_Gina sorriu e acenou para ele. Ela estava limpando o balcão pelo lado de dentro, quando alguém entrou no café. Ela olhou para cima, ele era alto com cabelos castanhos, e um rosto bonito. Ele sorriu para ela indo em sua direção..._

Beep.Beep.Beep

Beep.Beep.Beep.

Beep.Beep.Beep

Beep.Beep—SMACK!

-Arghhh...- Gina gemeu enquanto acertava o despertador repetidas vezes. Ainda murmurando incoerentemente ela sentou na cama, e procurou na escuridão pelo interruptor. Assim que a luz acendeu, ela se arrastou até o banheiro e se vestiu para o trabalho.

-Ninguém deveria acordar às seis.- ela murmurou vestindo sua blusa.- Não é natural.

Devagar foi até a cozinha, batendo a porta do quarto atrás de si. Enquanto passava manteiga na torrada, resmungou sarcástica:

-Que dia maravilhoso.

-Essa não é uma boa atitude para começar o dia.- uma voz disse atrás dela.

Devagar ela se virou. Um homem estava apoiado na mesa da cozinha, um copo de café em sua mão.

-O que você quer, Mike?- Gina perguntou aborrecida.

-Como estamos felizes hoje, não?- Mike replicou sarcástico.- Eu só levantei para te avisar que Joyce e eu vamos sair essa noite, e que nós colocamos um anúncio no jornal.

Mike estendeu a ela a página certa. Gina a pegou e leu o anúncio em voz alta.

**PROCURAMOS**

_'Um companheiro para dividir _

_apartamento, 30 galeões ao mês_

_por uma suíte._

_Possui outros três ocupantes._

_Por favor, entrar em contato com Michael Parker _

_através de coruja, para uma visita ao apartamento.'_

-Muito bom.- Gina disse, passando o jornal de volta para ele.- Só será difícil abrir mão do quarto extra.

-Está vazio a pouco tempo, Dino se mudou apenas à um mês.- Mike disse.

-Idiota.- Gina murmurou, enquanto trazia a sua memória a lembrança maravilhosa de seu ex.

-Você o deixou.

-Mas, ele não brigou para continuarmos juntos, brigou?- Gina disse.

Mike deu de ombros e saiu da cozinha, provavelmente para voltar para a cama.

ooooooooo

**N/A:** Eu sei que é bem curtinho.

**N/T**: Comentem por favor! Quero saber se continuo a traduzir a fic. Beijos,** Madam Tessa **


	2. Dois para Brigar

Capítulo 2

**Dois para Brigar**

**N/A**: Desculpas por ser curto, os capítulos serão maiores, é só que esses dois pareciam ser do estilo curto. Eu não possuo Harry Potter, a vida é injusta, né?

N/T: Quero agradecer os comentários! E aquilo foi só o primeiro capítulo. Bem, aqui vai o dois também... Comentem!

oooooooo

O pequeno café no Beco Diagonal estava se enchendo vagarosamente naquela manhã de quinta-feira, em Setembro, o ar estava com o cheiro de doces recém saídos do forno, e de café fresco. Ginevra Weasley pronta em seu uniforme já estava limpando as mesinhas de madeira, e servindo os cliente que estavam a caminho do trabalho. Não era o melhor emprego do mundo, e ela o odiava, mas precisava do dinheiro para viver.

-Bom dia, Sr. Gonzalez.- ela grunhiu, enquanto o homem que ela servia colocava a pasta em uma cadeira próxima.- O de sempre, suponho.

-Sim, e seja rápida garota.- ele disse, batendo o pé no chão impacientemente.

Gina se apressou, xingando-o baixinho. Nos fundos da cefeteria, ela coou o café resistindo a tentação de colocar pimenta nele, e depois levou-o através de levitação, até o balcão onde o cliente esperava.

-Isso seria um sicle e três nuques, por favor.- ela murmurou.

O Sr. Gonzalez grunhiu alguma coisa na linha de 'serviço porcaria', colocou as moedas no balcão, e se virou para sair.

-Senhor, seu café!- Gina chamou.

-Eu não sou estúpido, estava apenas pegando um guardanapo. E você derrubou todo o meu café no chão.- ele reclamou.

Gina sorriu um sorriso muito forçado, e pediu desculpas apertando os dentes.

Ela estava limpando o balcão pelo lado de dentro, agachada para poder limpar por debaixo, quando alguém entrou no café. Ela olhou para cima, e os olhos dele encontraram com os dela. Ele era alto e todo vestido de preto. Ele era muito bonito com cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos e brilhantes. Ele sorriu para Gina e ela sorriu de volta. Ela se levantou batendo a cabeça no tampo do balcão. O homem tentou esconder uma risada.

-Ai!- ela gemeu esfregando sua cabeça, ele riu sarcástico. Um sorriso sarcástico muito familiar.

-Posso ajuda-lo?- ela perguntou séria. _Quem seria ele? _

-Sim, eu quero um capuchino.- ele replicou, ainda rindo aquele mesmo sorriso.

-Você quer com açúcar?- ela perguntou e ele resmungou.- Considero isso um não.

Ela deu a ele a xícara.

-São cinco nuques.

Ele agradeceu a ela, e se sentou em um canto. E ficou lá sentado, bebendo lentamente seu capuchino, olhando as pessoas que passavam pela janela, com leve interesse. Então, click! Ela conhecia aquele sorriso. Excitada, Gina se aproximou da mesa, e apontou um pano de prato na direção dele.

-É você!- ela gritou, fazendo um senhor em um canto pular de susto.

-Sim, sou eu.- ele replicou calmamente.

-Você é Draco Malfoy!- ela exclamou.

-Bem, Weasley você finalmente percebeu.

-Eu pensei que tivesse morrido.- ela disse em voz alta, e então sussurrou.- Por que não está morto, por onde andou?

Ele a olhou de uma maneira que dizia com todas as letras que ela estava sendo intrometida demais.

-Eu estava por aí. Como está a vida com Potter?

-Eu e ele terminamos faz muito tempo. Aquele Profeta Diário está atrasado com as notícias.- a verdade é que única pessoa com quem ela saíra aquele ano era Dino, o idiota.

-Se você diz, Sra. Potter.

-Invejoso.

-Não.

-Mentiroso.

-Fuinha.

-Doninha.

-Vaca.

-Cachorro.

-Ruiva.

-Ah! Seu idiota!- Gina exclamou indo embora.

-Adeus, Ginevra.- Draco gritou da porta.

-Se encherga Malfoy, e tenha um péssimo dia! Aliás, uma péssima vida!- e por sorte, aquela deveria ser a última vez que o veria.

oooooo

**N/T: **Gostando? Finalmente nosso amado Draco apareceu. Lembrem-se de comentar! Estou só esperando. Beijos vocês sabem onde, Madam Tessa.


	3. Três para ficar Mortal

Capítulo 3

**Três para ficar Mortal**

oooooo

Quando Gina chegou em casa ela se atirou no sofá e adormeceu. Quando acordou se arrastou até a cozinha para preparar algo para comer. Ela se aproximou da geladeira e ficou cara a cara com um bilhete escrito rapidamente em um pedaço de pergaminho.

_Gina,_

_Mike disse que contou a você sobre o novo companheiro de apartamento, mas como não dá para acreditar muito nele, dê uma olhada na página 23 do Profeta. Eu sei que que a coisa toda com o Dino saiu um pouco fora do esperado, então escolhemos alguém o oposto do seu tipo. Ele entrou em contato hoje e é perfeito, mas fora do seu alcance (sem ofenças)! Drake está se mudando dentro de uma semana, então nós teremos que tirar do quarto extra todas as suas coisas de Quadribol, para ele poder se mudar. Muito obrigada por concordar com a nova mudança._

_Nós vamos sair esta noite. Tem macarrão na geladeira._

_Joyce_

_PS-Você usou todo o shampoo!_

_'Esse aluguel foi rápido', _Gina pensou enquanto desembalava um pacote de _Matilda Macarrão Mágico feito em casa_. _'Drake, hummm...'_

Gina preparou seu jantar e se sentou para aproveitar uma noite sozinha com seus pensamentos, antes de um dia inteiro de trabalho esperando por ela na manhã seguinte.

oooooo

_Gina estava passeando por um campo florido, o ar estava perfumado, e as flores eram enormes e de todas as cores imagináveis. A grama era alta e suave em suas pernas. Alguém a estava perseguindo; era Dino, Dino em quem ela havia dado um fora porque pensara que ele a traíra, ele parecia tão maravilhoso... Ele sorria e chamava por ela. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a rodopiou no ar. Então, ele se aproximou para beija-la e seu belo rosto se transformou no rosto de Draco Malfoy, e quando Gina olhou para baixo, percebeu que estava nua..._

-AAHHHHHHHH!- Gina gritou sentando-se em sua cama.

Mike e Joyce correram para dentro do quarto, Mike segurando um bastão de quadribol.

-O que foi? O que aconteceu?!- Joyce berrou.

-Eu tive um pesadelo.- Gina disse se apalpando para ter certeza de que estava totalmente vestida.

O casal relaxou, e olhou um para o outro de uma maneira conhecida como 'o olhar Dino'.

-Não foi um sonho sobre _ele_.- Gina murmurou.- Foi só um sonho.

-Foi só isso?- perguntou Mike cautelosamente.

-Sim.

-Nós pensamos que você estivesse sendo estuprada ou alguma coisa assim.- Joyce disse enquanto Mike abaixava o bastão.

-Não, eu estou bem.

-Boa noite, Ginevra.- Joyce disse em uma voz cansada.

-Desculpem.- Gina sorriu culposamente.

-Boa noite.- Joyce repetiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

ooooooo

O pequeno café no Beco Diagonal estava se enchendo vagarosamente naquela manhã de sexta-feira, o ar da manhã estava com o cheiro de doces recém saídos do forno, e de café fresco. Ginevra Weasley pronta em seu uniforme, exceto por seu avental onde já havia derrubado duas xícaras de café, estava pensando sobre limpar as mesas e servir os clientes a caminnho do trabalho.

-Bom dia, Sr. Gonzalez.- ela grunhiu, enquanto o homem que ela servia colocava a pasta em uma cadeira próxima.- O de sempre?

-Sim, e seja rápida garota.- ele disse, batendo o pé no chão impacientemente.

Gina se apressou, xingando-o baixinho, como sempre.

-Isso seria um sicle e três nuques.

O Sr. Gonzalez grunhiu alguma coisa na linha de 'serviço porcaria', jogou as moedas no balcão e pegando seu café e sua sacola, saiu.

-O de sempre.- Gina murmurou enquanto andava em torno das mesas, enchendo sua bandeja com xícaras vazias ou meio cheias de café. Ela fora avisada para que se movimentasse um pouco mais, ou precisaria da assistencia do Centro de Empregos Bruxo. Ela já tinha preocupações demais para ser despedida daquele emprego estúpido.

Alguma coisa atraiu a atenção de Gina do lado de fora do café, quando ela olhou pela janela, enquanto se dirigia para a última mesa. Alguma coisa que se parecia muito com Dino. Infelizmente, por causa disso, ela não notou alguém andando na direção oposta, e eles colidiram com um enorme BANG. Xícaras voaram, café espirrou para todo lado, e Gina acabou coberta pelo líquido marrom.

-Desculpe.- veio uma voz de homem.- Eu não queria derruba-la, eu não te vi aí.

-Ai.- Gina disse, tirando o cabelo dos olhos.- Ai.

O homem começou a recolher os pedaços de louça, percebendo que nem um feitiço poderia repara-los.

-Ginevra Weasley!- a voz de sua chefe soou.- O... QUE... VOCÊ... FEZ?!

A Sra. Hand era uma mulher gorducha na faixa dos sessenta e cinco. Ela tinha cabelos cinzentos e cacheados, e geralmente era descrita como a mulher mais mandona do universo.

-Jovenzinha, eu quero uma explicação!

Gina não se atrevia a olha-la nos olhos.

-Eu...- ela começou.

-Foi minha culpa, madame. Eu trombei com ela. Por favor, não se preocupe, eu pagarei pelo prejuízo que causei.

Gina vagarosamente olhou para ele, era Draco Malfoy...

_'Em toda a sua glória .' _Gina pensou.

_'**Cala a boca cérebro**!' _

-Você.- ela disse- Pensei que tinha me livrado de você.

-Pense de novo.- Malfoy sorriu sarcástico.

-Arghhh!- Gina se atirou contra ele.

A Sra. Hand a segurou.

-Ginevra!- ela exclamou.- Esse não é o comportamento que eu esperava de você! Esse cavalheiro gentil está pagando pelo prejuízo que _você_ causou!

-Cavalheiro?- Gina gritou histérica.- Você quer dizer conceituado cachorro!

-Como você se atreve?- a Sra. Hand perguntou com os olhos em chamas.

-Está tudo bem.- Malfoy disse se intrometendo.- Ela tem sua própria opinião sobre mim. E tem toda razão de estar brava. Na realidade, eu vim para me desculpar por minhas ações rudes e imaturas de ontem.

-Sim, mas ela não precisa tornar isso público. Ginevra tem essa... coisa sobre homens. Ela estava obcecada com a idéia de que seu último namorado a estava traindo, pobre coitado. - disse a Sra. Hand.- Ginevra, o custo sairá de seu salário, e ponto final.- e com isso ela moveu sua varinha fazendo com que toda a louça quebrada desaparecesse, e marchou para gritar com alguns clientes.

Gina estava sem palavras.

-Como eu vou pagar minhas contas?- ela perguntou a ninguém em particular.

-Ginevra, eu...- Malfoy começou.

-Caí fora!- Gina gritou, pisando duro ao sair de perto dele. Malfoy notou como ela era charmosa daquele jeito.

Gina continuou a xingar e amaldiçoar tudo e a todos, para si mesma. Quando estava limpando a mesa cinco, ela notou Draco Malfoy saindo. Finalmente as coisas pareciam estar melhorando, ela se dirigiu a mesa dele e notou que ele deixara um bilhete.

_'Desculpe. Espero que isso cubra todos os custos._

_D. Malfoy.'_

Embaixo do bilhete estavam cinco galeões. Cinco galeões! Isso cobria mais do que os custos.

_Isso foi muito legal da parte dele_, ela pensou e sorriu, _deve ter alguma brincadeira por trás disso._

Ela mordeu uma das moedas... não, era de verdade. Ela podia dizer pelo barulho que seu dente fez contra a moeda. Ela virou o bilhete, mas a parte de trás do pergaminho estava em braco. O que estava acontecendo? Malfoy não era do tipo que fazia obras de caridade. Gina deu de ombros, e continuou a limpar as mesas.

oooooo

**N/T:** Ah, recebi comentários! Estou muito feliz! E agora a história começa a se desenvolver. O que será que Draco está aprontando? Comentem e descubram! Beijoooos, Madam Tessa.


	4. Quatro para Marcar

Capítulo 4

**Quatro para Marcar**

**N/A:** Eu realmente gosto desse capítulo. Estou muito feliz com ele, e é difícil eu dizer isso. Como sempre.

oooooooo

O dia passou depressa, e quando Gina finalmente chegou em casa estava exausta. Aquele fora o dia em que ela trabalhara _mais_ duro. Ela precisava de um banho relaxante, com todos os produtos para banho que Joyce havia comprado. Depois de praticamente desmaiar em sua sua cama, ela se arrastou até o banheiro, prendendo o seu cabelo para o alto e colocando uma touca para não molhar. Gina entrou no chuveiro e ajustou a temperatura da água, suspirou, finalmente podia relaxar.

Assim que tomou o banho relaxante, Gina saiu do chuveiro e se enrolou em uma toalha, se sentando em um banquinho do banheiro. Então, um barulho veio do lado de fora, um barulho de pancadas.

BANG, BANG, CLICK.

Era o barulho que a porta havia feito quando Gina a quebrou, porque tinha esquecido sua varinha e suas chaves do lado de dentro. Gina entrou em pânico, alguém estava arrombando o apartamento com ela lá dentro! Onde estava sua varinha? Droga. Ela havia deixado-a no quarto. Oh, mas que porcaria, merda e dupla merda! Ela agitava os braços freneticamente e acabou agarrando a escova novinha, de limpar o vaso sanitário, e segurando-a como se fosse um bastão de quadribol, abriu a porta.

-MERDA!- veio a voz seguida por um imediato BANG, quando a cabeça do intruso bateu no chão, e um BUM quando ele caiu no chão inconsciente.

HáHá!- Gina gritou.- Te peguei, maldito!

Ela então atirou a escova no homem caído no chão.

-Oh... meu... merlim...- ela disse, encarando o corpo no chão.

Draco Malfoy estava deitado inconsciente em seu carpete.

-Droga.-Gina disse.- O que eu faço?!- ela perguntou para si mesma freneticamente.

Gina de alguma maneira conseguiu arrasta-lo até a sala. Ela correu para a cozinha, e colocou gelo dentro de um pano de prato. Quando ela voltou, ele ainda estava inconsciente no chão.

_'Você realmente o derrubou.'_ Gina pensou orgulhosa.

Ela se ajoelhou e colocou o pano de prato com gelo na cabeça dele, havia um grande roxo do lado direito da testa, mesmo assim não conseguiu resposta nenhuma dele.

-Acorda!- ela murmurou, e deu um tapa na cara dele.

Ele gemeu e colocou a mão na testa.

-Por que você arrombou a minha casa?- ela perguntou.

-O quê?- Malfoy perguntou por sua vez, se sentando.

-Por que você arrombou a minha casa?

-Eu não arrombei.- ele disse esfregando a testa.

-Se explique então.- ela disse olhando-o brava.

-Eu moro aqui.

-Desde quando?- ela o desafiou.

-Desde ontem na hora do almoço.

-O quê?- Gina disse, suas mãos nos quadris.

-Joyce disse que estava tudo bem se eu me mudasse uns dias mais cedo, já que eu não tinha outro lugar para ir.- Malfoy explicou.

-Certo.- Gina disse mentalmente se batendo na testa por ser uma idiota tão grande.- Mas, por que tinha que ser justo você? ela perguntou.

-Espere aí, eu tenho uma pergunta para você.- ele disse colocando gelo na testa.- O que você estava fazendo com essa escova?

ooooooo

Foi pouco depois disso que Gina descobriu o bilhete.

_Gina, _

_Drake está se mudando hoje, desculpe, eu sei que é um pouco cedo, mas ele não tinha mais para onde ir. Espero que não se importe. Ele deve chegar lá pelas seis. Eu disse para ele arrombar a porta, já que não tem a chave e feitiços são proibidos nos corredores. Por favor, não o ataque; nós sabemos como você é. Te vejo quando voltarmos._

_PS: Seu irmão, a mulher, Harry e Luna estão chegando lá pelas sete, para o jantar. Os ingredientes estão em cima da mesa, você poderia cozinhar tudo para mim, por favor?_

_Te vejo depois, muito obrigada_

_Joyce_

-Obrigada, Joyce.- Gina murmurou relendo o bilhete.- Muito obrigada.

-O que é isso?- Malfoy perguntou, apontando o bilhete.

-Um bilhete de Joyce.- Gina respondeu, dando-o a Malfoy. Ele o leu e depois o pôs de lado.

-Temos um problema.- ela disse.

-Qual?- ele perguntou.

-Eu não sei cozinhar.- ela disse.- E só temos meia hora antes que eles cheguem, e eu nem me vesti ainda.

-Deixe comigo.- Malfoy disse, enrolando a manga. Vendo que ele falara sério, por mais surpreendente que parecesse, Gina foi se vestir satisfeita. O tempo não dava para ficar discutindo.

Pouco antes das oito, Gina estava parada em frente a seu espelho, estudando seu reflexo. Ela havia decidido vestir uma roupa casual e elegante, uma camisa branca com uma saia preta, e botas pretas. Depois de ajeitar a saia, ela voltou para a cozinha, aonde encontrou Malfoy parado em frente ao fogão. As mangas de sua camisa estava começando a de desdobrar, e seu cabelo estava bagunçado.

_'Oh, ele é tão...' _mas, felizmente, seu pensamento foi interrompido quando ele se virou.

-Eu devo pôr a mesa?- ela perguntou.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, então falou como se fosse para uma criança:

-Sim.

Gina pegou os pratos no armário, e os colocou na mesa junto com os talheres e os copos. Então, se aproximou do cozinheiro.

-Posso ajudar?- ela perguntou. Draco desviou os olhos das cenouras que cortava, olhando-a. Ele abaixou a faca, encarando-a.

-Gina, acho é minha culpa não ter avisado que estava me mudando. Eu não queria te deixar assustada e maluca. Eu posso ir embora, se você quiser.- ele disse sério.

Gina não sabia o que dizer. Por um segundo ficou muda. _Draco Malfoy, se desculpando? REALMENTE se desculpando? _

TRIIIIIMMM!

-Eu atendo.- Gina murmurou, saindo da cozinha.

Ela abriu a porta. _Ele disse que iria embora se eu quisessem pediu desculpas._

-Gina!- Hermione gritou, abraçando Gina e quase quebrando suas costelas.

_O que isso significa?_ a ruiva se perguntou.

-Hermione.- uma voz disse.- A Gina precisa respirar também.

Hermione corou a soltando, e Gina se forçou a voltar ao planeta Terra. Rony, Harry e Luna estavam parados em frente a porta.

-Entrem vocês.- Gina sorriu, sua mente não nos convidados, mas em outro lugar.

Gina guiou o pequeno grupo até a cozinha, onde Draco ainda estava cozinha de costas para os outros.

-Esse é o novo morador, que vai ficar com no lugar do Dino?- Luna perguntou sonhadora, nem olhando para Draco,

-Sim, e o novo morador é Draco Malfoy.- Draco se virou, e a tensão do lugar subiu rapidamente alguns metros.

-Malfoy.- Harry disse tenso.

-Olha Potter, eu sei que a gente se odiava na escola, e que eu fui um idiota algumas vezes. Provavelmente jamais vamos ir com a cara um do outro, mas que tal não provocarmos nenhum problema agora?

-Tudo bem.- Harry disse ainda meio desconfiado.

Hermione também concordou em silencio, cutucando Rony para que ele concordasse também.

TRIIIIIMMM!

-Eu atendo.- Draco disse saindo.- Devo dar a oportunidade rara, agora que moro aqui, de falarem de mim pelas costas.

-Oh, meu Merlim!- Hermione sussurrou, assim que ele saiu- Ele admitiu que era um idiota!

Rony e Harry pareciam surpresos também, e Luna sorriu para ninguém em particular.

-Ele parece ter mudado.- Harry admitiu meio a contra gosto.- Mas, será que ele não aprontando algo?

-Acho que não, ele parece uma boa pessoa.- Luna disse, segurando a mão de Harry.

-De qualquer forma, fique de olho nele, Gina.- Harry recomendou.

Draco entrou novamente na cozinha, seguido por Joyce e Mike.

-Oi, Gina.- Mike disse antes que ele e Joyce cumprimentassem os convidados.

Todos sentaram na mesa, enquanto Draco e Gina serviam a comida. Enquanto servia o macarrão, Draco sussurrou para ela:

-Potter até que aceitou bem a situação. E seu irmão, achei que ele ia me azarar no momento em que me visse.

-O Rony anda bem mais calmo ultimamente.- Gina sussurou de volta.

-Se você diz.- ele retrucou, e ela sorriu.

Quando Luna, Harry, Hermione e Rony sairam, ninguém se deu ao trabalho de arrumar a bagunça. A louça foi deixada na pia, e os quatro moradores rumaram vagarosamente para suas camas, satisfeitos que o dia seguinte seria um maravilhoso sábado.

oooooooo

**N/T**- Adorei a parte em que a Gina bate no Draco. Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Beijos, Mdm. TESSA.


	5. Cinco para Confusão

Capítulo 5

**Cinco para Confusão**

Nove horas veio e se foram, e Gina ainda estava formindo.

-Draco, você pode ir acordar a Gina?- Joyce perguntou.

-Não faça isso com ele Joyce, ele só está aqui a um dia.- Mike sussurrou.

-Certo.- Draco resmungou, mesmo assim se levantando da mesa da cozinha, com um suspiro.

-Boa sorte, cara.- Mike disse, enquanto o outro saia.

Draco virou o corredor se viu cara a cara com a porta do quarto de Gina. Não sabendo o que o esperava em um quarto de uma Weasley, ele virou vagarosamente a maçaneta, e abriu a porta gentilmente.

-Weasley?- ele chamou.- Gina?

Ele olhou em volta, o querto; era grande com uma cama dupla no meio do quarto, parecido com o dele. A única diferença é que estava uma bagunça, o que fê-lo deixar escapar um grunhido. Deitada na cama, as cobertas cobrindo-a até o alto, estava Gina. Ele respirava suavemente.

-Ela parece tão em paz.- ele comentou para ninguém em particular.

-Weasley.- ele sacudiu o ombro dela, mas não conseguiu nenhuma resposta. Ele tentou acorda-la com tapinhas no rosto, sentando em cima dela, e puchando seu cabelo, mas nada funcionou. Finalmente, em uma tentativa desesperada ele beijou-a suavemente nos lábios, e imediatamente ela abriu os olhos.

-Exatamente como a bela adormecida.- ele murmurou sarcástico.

-AHHHHH!- Gina gritou, empurrando-o para fora da cama.- Saia! SAIA!

-Eu só estava...- ele tentou explicar, mau-humorado por ter sido derrubado no chão, mas assim que um sapato passou voando ao lado de sua cabeça, ele saiu do quarto.

Ele fechou a porta e alguns segundos depois o barulho de coisas sendo atiradas na porta parou.

-Louca.- ele murmurou.

-Você escapou por pouco.- Mike disse, quando passou por ele entrando em outro quarto.

-Por pouco mesmo!- ele suspirou.

oooooo

Gina entrou na cozinha, para dizer o mínimo ela não era uma pessoa que gostava de acordar cedo, então estar acordada e vestida às três da tarde já era uma grande avanço. Havia um bilhete na porta da geladeira, devia ser o terceiro que ela recebia naquela semana, resmungando ela o desdobrou e leu o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.

_Ginevra,_

_Olá, querida. É a sua mãe! Você sabe, a mulher que a criou e que você não visita a uma semana! Só porque está morando sozinha não significa que pode ficar me ignorando, e arranjando confusões com pobres rapazes assustados. Por que foi isso que eu ouvi sobre você, uma garrafa de vodka e um barman assustador! Eu estou envergonhada com você, Ginevra, você não agia assim quando estava com o Dean! É melhor responder as minhas cartas, antes que receba um berrador._

_Amor, Mamãe_

-Oh, droga! - Gina gemeu, ela tinha se esquecido completamente sobre o 'acidente no bar', como Hermione se referia a isso com alguma revolta. E por que sua mãe tinha trazer Dean à tona, a cama oportunidade?

Pegando pergaminho e uma bonita pena branca, em uma das gavetas da cozinha, ele começou a escrever uma carta em resposta.

-Querida mamãe.- ela disse em voz alta.- Como você se atreve a se intrometer na minha vida pessoa? Para sua informação não te interessa se eu fico bêbada ou... Não, isso não está bom!

Ela fez uma bola de papel e atirou para o outro lado da mesa.

_Mãe,_

_Desculpa não ter dado notícias minhas na última semana, e ter pedido dois jantares em família..._

Paracia que Gina estava evitando a todos, grunhindo ela fez outra bola de papel, jogando-a junto com a outra.

Uma hora depois, ela havia escrito a carta perfeita.

_Querida mamãe, _

_Desculpe, as coisas andam uma correria. Eu tenho trabalhado horas extras no Café, e há um novo morador aqui no apartamento, e ele precisa de ajuda para se adaptar. Eu vou aparecer para jantar assim que possível, me diga quando e eu prometo que irei. _

_Gina_

_PS – por favor, não me mande um Berrador, eles são horríveis. O nariz de Fred nunca mais foi o mesmo desde o último que você mandou._

-Hum.- Gina disse selando a carta e a atando-a na perna de Beenie, a coruja da casa. Quase instantaneamente Beenie levantou voou, em direção à Toca.

Ela sentiu sendo observada por alguém. Quando se virou viu Draco encostado contra a porta.

-Oi.- ele disse friamente, entrando na cozinha.

-Oh, Merlim! Não você.- Gina murmurou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Após uma pequena pausa, ela abaixou as mãos.- Desculpe sobre hoje cedo,

-Sem problema.- ele disse indiferente, abrindo um dos ármarios e examinando o que havia dentro.

_Por que ele é tão incrivelmente maravilhoso? Ele tem esse ar de..._

_**CALA A BOCA CÉREBRO!**_

-Oh, Merlim, agora eu perdi a noção.- Gina murmurou, caindo sentada na cadeira. Agora ela estava descrevendo Malfoy como 'incrivelmente maravilhoso', e pedindo desculpas a ele? Ela ficara completamente maluca?

-Você está bem?- Malfoy perguntou se virando com uma sombrancelha erguida, ele quase parecia preocupado.

-Sim. Não. Eu não faço idéia.- gina disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Não me diga que você está tendo um ataque nervoso Ruiva.- Malfoy sorriu.

-Ruiva?- Gina disse o olhando com um olhar de desgosto.

Draco deu de ombros:

-Eu acho que fica bem para você.

Gina riu uma risada fria.

-Quase tão bem quanto Coelinho fica para você.

-O que você disser, Ruiva.- Draco sorriu ainda mais, percebendo que tocara em um ponto sensível.

Gina grunhiu, o que nunca era um bom sinal. Sentindo o perigo, Malfoy mudou de assunto.

-Onde está a coruja?- ele perguntou, e Gina percebeu que ele segurava um rolo de pergaminho.

-Beenie saiu para levar uma mensagem para minha mãe, à uns vinte minutos atrás.

-Beenie?- Malfoy ergueu novamente a sobrancelha.

-Eu sei, Joyce é uma mulher cruel.

-Extremamente cruel.- Malfoy concordou.- Mas, pelo menos ela não bate em pessoas inocentes com escovas de privada, Ruiva.

-Eu achei que tinhamos concordado sobre esquecermos isso.- ela disse, ignorando o apelido.

Malfoy não falou nada, apenas ergueu ainda mais a sobrencelha e começou a preparar o jantar.

oooooo

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Gina estava ainda na cozinha lendo o jornal.

-Isso chegou a algum tempo, Ruiva.- Malfoy falou, estendendo um rolo de pergaminho para ela.

-Me chame de Ruiva mais uma vez, Malfoy e eu juro que...- ela falou, arrancando o rolo de pergaminho da mão dele.

-Isso foi uma ameaça, Ruiva?- ele riu.

-Pode apostar, garoto Coelho.- Gina replicou, ela o faria desejar nunca ter se mudado para o mesmo apartamento que Ginevra Molly Weasley!

O que aborreceria mais Draco Malfoy? Ela se perguntou deitando na sua cama. O que ela poderia fazer que realmente o fizesse sentir como se tivesse acabado de receber um chute nas 'jóias da coroa'? Ele iria se arrepender de ter mexido com a Ruiva, oh não! Gina. Com a _Gina_.

Ela tinha um plano, que o faria chorar como um bebê que acabou de perder a mamadeira.

oooooo

**N/A**- MUHAHAHAHA! A Gina malvada acabou de surgir!

**N/T**- E aih, guys? Valeu pelos comentários! Que bom que estejam gostando! Finalmente o Draco está mostrando seu verdadeiro lado Malfoy, e a Gina o seu lado Weasley. Eu adoro esses dois brigando! Próximo capítulo, a carta misteriosa que ela esqueceu de abrir. Beijos, Madam Tessa.


	6. Seis para ser quente

Capítulo 6

**Seis Para Ser Quente**

**N/A**- Eu oficialmente anuncio que esse é o maior capítulo da fic, quase 2000 palavras! Ohhh, Ahhh... abençoem o capítulo 6!

**N/T-** Se ela diz... eu só traduzo.

ooooooo

Gina estava acordada às seis e meia, parada dentro de seu quarto com a porta encostada, esperando. Esperando que Malfoy se levantasse e tomasse seu banho matinal. Ele ouviu a porta dele se abrindo e entrou no corredor interrompendo o caminho dele até o banheiro.

-O que você está fazendo?- ele perguntou esfregando a cabeça ao vê-la se aproximar.

-Tomar um banho.- ela respondeu inocentemente.- Dã.

-Você nunca acorda cedo, Ruiva.- ele disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo com um ar surpreso, como se tentasse entender o motivo dela.

-Eu preciso começar bem a manhã, garoto Coelho.

-Que seja, só não demore muito.- Malfoy disse, sentando perto da porta.

_Muhahahahahahahahha..._ Gina pensou, estava tudo de acordo com seu plano.

Depois de passar uma hora no banheiro, na qual maior parte do tempo passou sentada no chão ainda vestida lendo uma revista, Gina saiu do banheiro maquiada e com a menor toalha que ela conseguira achar depois de seu longo banho. Malfoy ainda estava sentado no chão esperando, com uma expressão mau-humorada em sua bela face.

-O banheiro está vago, garoto Coelho.- ela disse, dando um tapinha na cabeça dele.

-Que maldição você...- ele perdeu a voz quando viu Gina usando... bem, quase nada.

-Alguma coisa errada, Coelinho?- Gina perguntou.

-Você está fazendo isso de propósito, Ruiva? Você vai ter que...- Draco se interrompeu, olhando fixamente para as pernas dela.

-Ter o quê?- Gina perguntou.

E entrou em seu quarto antes que ele pudesse responder. A imagem de suas longas pernas não deixava a cabeça dele. O que havia de errado com ele? Ele precisava se controlar; era sobre a Ruiva que ele estava falando. Mas, por que ela tinha que mexer com a cabeça dele? Isso só terminaria com ele em uma situação que não queria estar, pelo menos não com Ruiva. Ele precisava de um banho frio antes que o pensamento de Weasley em sua pequenina toalha voltasse. Draco entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Um par de indecentes roupas de baixo estavam no chão. Draco rosnou, aquilo já era demais para ele agüentar.

ooooooo

Gina ria sozinha enquanto seu plano se desenrolava. Pegando as roupas em cima da cama, ela se vestiu para um dia interessante.

Gina entrou na cozinha só para encontra-la vazia. Não deixando-se desanimar Gina pegou a carta que ainda não tivera tempo de ler no dia anterior, e com temor adivinhou o que a esperava.

-Oh, droga, droga, droga!- ela murmurou ao reconhecer a letra de sua mãe:

_Ginevra,_

_Estou feliz que você tenha FINALMENTE respondido a carta de sua pobre mãe, mas é que você provavelmente nunca pensa em como me preocupo com você. Não precisa arranjar desculpas dizendo que está ocupada. Você tem me evitado com esperanças que a história do bar já tenha sumido de minha memória. Bem, ainda não esqueci, e estou mais brava agora. Venha hoje para casa, e traga seu novo inquilino, eu sei que fosse alimenta-lo um pouco agora que o pobre coitado mora com você. Eu espero que ele seja um bom rapaz, mas como ele está vivendo já alguns dias com você acredito que o coitado já esteja em suas mãos. O jantar começa às três. E isso é uma ordem._

_Amor, sua mãe esquecida_

-Maravilha, é tudo o que eu precisava. - Gina murmurou sarcástica.

Ela não soube que Malfoy havia acabado de murmurar as mesmas palavras ao vê-la em seu vestido de verão.

Draco quase saiu da cozinha. Ele não precisava disso; ele não precisava começar a gostar de uma sórdita Weasley. Justo quando ele ia começar a fazer suas malas, Gina levantou os olhos e disse:

-Você está convidado para um jantar em família, na casa de meus pais, e isso é uma ordem.

-E quem disse isso?- ele desafiou.

-Eu disse.- ela falou de uma maneira tão firme naquele vestido, que ele colocou a mão na testa murmurando.

-Oh, Merlim.

Uma noite com um Weasley já era ruim o bastante, mas ter que passar uma tarde com o clã inteiro, mais quem quer que eles convidassem da rua, seria muito pior. Muito pior.

-E o pior é que minha mãe acha que você está nas minhas mãos.

-É só explicar para ela que não!

-Tente explicar você, você não conhece minha mão quando bota algo na cabeça.

-Oh, Merlim.- Draco repetiu, ainda em choque, sentando em uma cadeira.

-Eu sei.- Gina respondeu.- Eu sei.

oooooo

Draco havia conseguido passar o dia com o mínimo de contato com Gina, ele a estava evitando ao máximo, ma sparecia que ela não queria desaparecer. Ele tinha muito sobre o que pensar. Devia ir embora? Ele tivera dificuldades para encontrar um lugar para ficar, e provavelmente ele não conseguiria outro tão rápido. E valeria a pena? Ele queria mesmo ir? A verdade era que não. Joyce e Mike eram bem aturáveis, e agora ele realmente estava gostando de Ruiva. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Gina entrou no quarto.

-Pronto?- ela perguntou. Ela havia se trocado para algo mais respeitoso, mas estava maravilhosa de qualquer maneira coma a jaqueta de couro, o top, jeans e botas.

-Como sempre, Ruiva.- ele replicou.

Gina simplesmente concordou e entrou na lareira.

-A Toca!- ela disse claramente, e quando as chamas verdes desapareceram Draco a seguiu.

Limpando a foligem de seu rosto, Draco saiu da lareira. O lugar estava mobiliado com móveis que pareciam ter visto dias melhores, e uma ar agradável de 'lar' o cercava.

-Você está bem?- Gina perguntou, limpando a foligem de si mesma.

Draco sorriu.

-O que você acha?

-Que bom, porque você não estará em um minuto. Você vai enfrentar os Weasleys agora. Vem.- relutantemente Draco a seguiu em um cômodo muito maior, onde ele foi saudado por um cheiro delicioso de comida.

-Ginevra! Que bom que você pode vir, pela primeira vez em duas semanas. Agora, me conte o que você fez com o pobre barman, aparentemente ele não foi mais o mesmo desde aquela noite, ele está apavorado com seus clientes. Pobre homem, você sabe que nunca tivemos problemas quando ela namorava Harry e depois Dino, ela era uma garota de ouro. Dois anos de incrível paz. E agora ela tem se comportado de maneira tão horrível... - ela lançou um olhar a Draco que o se encolher.- parece que está se tornando uma mulher san...

-Mãe, eu quero que você conheça o novo morador do apartamento, Draco Malfoy.- Gina a interrompeu, sentindo-se corar.

-Oh, bem...- Molly não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao ouvir o nome Malfoy. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo, então conseguiu murmurar.- Eu espero que minha filha não esteja te criando problemas.

Gina engasgou em sua própria saliva, e Draco sorriu levemente. E para a surpresa de todos Molly estendeu a mão para ele.

-É um prazer conhece-la, Madame.- Draco disse, tentando disfarçar o sorriso.

-O mesmo.- A Sra. Weasley retrucou ainda parecendo surpresa. - Bem, bem... melhor chamar todo mundo para jantar, Gina querida. Eles ainda estão jogando quadribol lá fora.

-Está bem, mamãe. - Gina acenou para Malfoy acompanha-la, e saiu pela pequena porta dos fundos, onde ele estava muito satisfeito até uma grande matilha se Weasleys chegar, exigindo saber quem ele era e o que fazia ali.

-O JANTAR ESTÁ PRONTO!- Gina gritou. Imediatamente todos ficaram quietos, e um amontoado de cabelos vermelhos passou voando perto dele.

-Então, tem algum sentido me aprezentar a eles? São todos iguais!- Draco perguntou, mas Gina já havia saído.

Draco suspirou e entrou voltou para dentro da cozinha, quando alguém o segurou firmemente pelo ombro. Achando ser Gina, ele se virou perguntando.

-Qual é o problema, Ruiva?- ele perguntou.

-Ruivo, apesar do cabelo.- Gui respondeu de mau-humor.- E você está namorando minha irmãzinha.

-Merda!- Draco disse dando um pulo de susto. Havia uma coleção de seis Weasley parados diante dele.

-Eu não estou namorando sua irmã.- Draco replicou.

-Não minta para nós, Don Juan. Nós temos nossos contatos. - um dos gêmeos retrucou.- O que você quer com ela?

-Eu, na verdade...- Draco começou.

-Continue falando!- outro ruivo exigiu.

-...gosto dela.

-Resposta errada.- Gui disse empurrando, literalemente, Draco contra a parede.

-Eu a amo!- Draco respondeu desesperado, querendo viver para ver outro dia.

Todos os seis Weasleys deram um passo para trás, se afastando de Draco como se ele fosse um Hipogrifo desembestado.

-O QUÊ?- Rony girtou em uma voz um tanto deminina.

-Eu a amo..., e quero me casar com ela.- Draco respondeu, percebendo que estava ganhando o controle da situação.

Rony desmaiou com um grunhido, e isso deu a Draco a maravilhosa oportunidade de escapar, o que ele fez muito feliz.

ooooo

Não eram, como Draco havia suspeitado, só os Weasley que estavam jantando na Toca aquela tarde, mas também Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger e algumas esposas e crianças. A mesa estava lotada e extrememente barulhenta. Ele podia ver vários ruivos conversando animadamente, crianças brincando com a comida, e em canto da mesa a Sra. Weasley que tentava convencer seu filho, o que atacara Draco, a cortar o cabelo, e ao mesmo tempo, sem nem olhar, batia na mão de Rony para que ele se afastasse do pudim. O último lugar na Terra onde Draco jamais imaginara se enfiar. Ele estava sentado entre Gina e a o Sr. Weasley, que apesar de olha-lo de modo desconfiado, tentava conversar.

-Você tem uma família adorável, Sr. Weasley.- Draco respondeu, tentando não rir da Sra. Weasley, a quem ele achara muito engraçada de uma maneira um pouco assustadora. Ela não era a única Weasley assustadora ali, os seis irmãos Weasley, incluindo um Rony muito pálido, ficavam mandando a Draco o que se poderia chamar claramente de 'olhar assassino'.

-Muito obrigado, Malfoy.- o Sr. Weasley respondeu parecendo surpreso com o comprimento.

Gina estava bem no meio da mesa, entre Draco e Luna. Luna não era a melhor pessoa quando se queria ter uma conversa normal, mesmo que fosse ótima amiga. Olhando em volta da mesa, Gina viu a Sra. Weasley ainda falando animadamente, quando ainda namorava Dino, ela evitara ao máximo para traze-lo para um daqueles jantares. Gina batucou os dedos na mesa então olhou para Malfoy, que conversava com seu pai. O Sr. Weasley sorria levemente, o que era sempre um bom sinal, e Malfoy parecia entretido com a conversa. Ela então puxou a manga da blusa dele.

-O que foi, Ruiva?- ele perguntou.

-Parece que você até que está se dando bem aqui.

-Surpreendentemente sim.- ele respondeu.

-O que você acha de cair fora assim que o pudim terminar?- ela perguntou.

-Eu concordo, já que seus irmãos acham que vamos nos casar.- Draco disse com um sorriso travesso.

-O quê?!- Gina exclamou.

-Eu não quero conversar sobre isso... onde nós vamos?- Draco perguntou.

-Eu... eu...- ela parecia surpresa demais para sequer pensar direito.

-Ora, vamos. Se recomponha, Ruiva.

-Certo.- ela respirou fundo.- Nós não podemos ir para casa, mamãe nos descobriria e arrastaria de volta.- Gina disse pensativa.- Nós poderíamos ir até o Beco Diagonal e beber alguma coisa.

Draco concordou, essa era uma boa idéia. Uma boa idéia realmente.

oooooo

**N/A**- Eu estou impaciente demais! O que acontecerá quando Gina adormecer em um lugar estranho? Como Draco vai evitar ser expulso a sapatadas? Tudo isso acontece no próximo capítulo de 'Ruiva'!

**N/T**- Por isso, comentem para que eu possa atualisar! E obrigada pelos últimos comentários. Que bom que estão gostando. Beijos, Madam. Tessa


	7. Sete para o Melhor

Capítulo 7

**Sete para o Melhor**

**N/A**- Hey.

**N/T-** Aloha (E sorri por ser seu capítulo preferido. Definitivamente)

O pequeno bar dentro Beco Diagonal estava quase lotado quando Gina e Draco chegaram. Era uma noite de Domingo, portanto eles estavam preparados para algo assim. Os dois sentaram em banquinho altos ao lado do bar, examinando o lugar; eles haviam escapado por pouco. Gina havia usado como desculpa uma ida ao banheiro, e Draco simplesmente saíra. A menina estava prestes a aparatar quando a Sra. Weasley bateu na porta do banheiro. Gina então deu descarga e desaparatou desesperada por um pouco de liberdade.

-Então, nós escapamos, Ruiva.- Draco disse.- Sua mãe é bem assustadora.- ele acrescentou.

Gina riu.

-Ela é certamente assustadora.- ela concordandou, bebendo um pouco de sua bebida.- Muito assustadora.

-Não, acho que assustadora é a palavra errada.- ele disse- Ela é...

-Indimidante? Insana? Tagarela? Tem mania de mandar nos outros?- Gina sugeriu.

-Ok, eu menti. Ela é só assustadora.- ele concluiu.

Gina riu de novo.

-Você sabe que uma vez ela gritou com o Jorge por um mês, porque ele foi me ensinar a voar?

-O quê? Por que ela não queria que você aprendesse a usar uma vassoura?- Draco perguntou verdadeiramente surpreso.

-Não com uma vassoura. Quando eu disse voar, eu quis dizer que ele tentou me convencer a pular do telhado.- Gina exclareceu.

Foi a vez de Draco rir:

-Tem coisa pior, mas eu não vou contar minhas experiências com seus irmãos.

-Vá em frente, eu posso apostar que elas são mais interessantes do que as minhas.

E os dois passaram a tarde conversando sobre histórias e situações cômicas, com amigos e relacionados, nenhum dos dois notando as horas que passavam, e o número de bebidas nesse meio tempo, e assim a tarde foi se transformando em noite. Gina olhou para seu relógio.

-São onze horas, Coelinho.- ela disse batendo no relógio, só paara ter certeza de que estava funcionando direito.

-O tempo voa quando estamos nos divertindo, Ruiva.- ele disse com um sorriso sarcático, se levantando.

-Sim, ele voa.- ela disse quietamente, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. O sorriso sarcástico dele sumiu para ser substituído por um sorriso verdadeiro.- É melhor nós irmos.

Draco concordou e pagou pelas bebidas. Eles deixaram o bar e começaram a subir a rua vazia. O ar da noite estava frio; a Inglaterra em Setembro não era muito quente a noite. Gina estremeceu em sua jaqueta, puxando-a para mais perto.

-Está com frio?- Draco perguntou.

-Não.- Gina replicou, e eles continuaram a andar saindo para as ruas londrinas.

Gina sentiu então algo quente em seus ombros. Ela olhou para o lado, a jaqueta de Draco estava sobre eles. E Draco vestia apenas sua blusa.

-Obrigada, Coelinho.- Gina disse, puxando as duas jaquetas para mais perto.

-Sem problemas, Ruiva.- ele disse.

-Nós não estamos em um bom estado para aparatar.- Gina começou, esfregando seus olhos.- Podemos nos partir ao meio por acidente.

-Tem razão. Como eu explicaria isso para sua mãe?- Draco perguntou.

-Se você gosta de todas as partes do seu corpo, você não deveria nem tentar.- Gina respondeu.

Draco riu nervosamente, ele não tinha muita certeza se ela estava mesmo brincando.

-Nós podíamos pegar o Noitêbus.- Gina disse, tremendo de frio.

-Nós podíamos e nós vamos.- Draco disse estendendo sua mão da varinha.

Ouviu um barulho alto de freios e pneu queimando no asfalto, e um um ônibus de três andares roxo parou apenas um metro de onde eles estavam parados. Um homem por volta de uns trinta anos desceu, ele vestia um uniforme roxo de condutor.

-Olá, meu nome é Stanislau Shudpike, Lalau, e eu serei seu condutor por essa noite...

-Certo, certo. Já sabemos Lalau.- Gina disse, ela usava regularmente o Noitêbus.

-Boa noite, Gina. Quem é esse cara que está com você? É um concorrente?

-Er... Lalau esse é Draco, ele divide um apartamento comigo.- Gina disse apontando Draco.

-Eu aposto que sim.- Lalau disse.- Para onde vamos?

-Para casa, Lalau. Como sempre.- Gina disse, colocando as moedas na mão dele.

-Eu espero que vocês aproveitem a viagem.- Lalau disse sarcasticamente.

Draco e Gina pegaram lugares no fundo do Noitêbus, estava bem silencioso ali, e havia menos chance de terem que manter uma conversa, no caso de Gina nada educada, com Lalau. Eram duas paradas até o partamento deles, e os dois se deitaram quietos. Draco estava mergulhado em pensamentos quando sentiu alguma coisa se chocar com seu ombro esquerdo. Olhando para baixo ele viu a cabeça de Gina ali. Ela estava adormecida. Draco riu, ela era uma figura! Parecia tão tranqüila adormecida, exatamente como na outra manhã, com excessão da parte em que havia jogado o sapato nele. O Noitêbus parou inesperadamente, e Lalau apareceu.

-É a parada de vocês. Você não vai acorda-la?- ele perguntou.

-Não, a não ser que você queira receber um sapato na cara.- Draco disse para um surpreso Lalau.- Eu a carrego.

-Quase um príncipe encantado.- Lalau riu sarcasticamente, então disse sério.- Tome conta dela, Gina é uma garota incrível. Mantenha os olhos nela por mim.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, e levantou a ruiva.

-Vamos lá, Ruiva. Hora de ir para a cama.

Gina suspirou e pasou os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco, isso quase o fez perder o equilíbrio enquanto subia as escadas até o apartamento.

BAM, BAM, CLICK.

E a porta estava aberta. Os braços de Draco estavam começando a doer, muito. Ele abriu a porta do quarto de Gina, e tentou coloca-la na cama. Mas, os braços dela ainda estavam volta de seu pescoço, e por isso ele foi puxado junto parando a um centímetro do rosto dela. Ele tentou remover as mãos dela, mas ela o estava segurando como um Visgo-do-Diabo.

-Vamos lá, Ruiva, me solta...- Draco disse, brigando para se sortar do aperto dela.

Gina deu uma puxada violenta, e Draco aterrisou na cama ao lado dela.

-Droga.- ele disse, quando Gina o puxou para mais perto.- Vamos lá, Ruiva, não faça isso comigo.

Isso só a fez aperta-lo mais.

-Eu vou estar decepado até de manhã.- Draco disse, colocando um braço em volta dos ombros dela, e juntando-se a ela no mundo dos sonhos.

oooooooo

Mike e Joyce entraram no apartamento um pouco depois da uma da manhã. Draco e Gina não estavam em lugar nenhum visível, o que devia significar que já estavam dormindo. Joyce foi checar se estavam mesmo, e pé-ante-pé se aproximou do quarto de Draco e silenciosamente abriu a porta. Os lençois da cama estavam arrumados, e ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Joyce ficou preocupada, e foi checar Gina, evitando todas as tábuas que rangiam, no caminho. Ela chegou e abriu a porta.

Os dois estavam deitados na cama, completamente vestidos e cobertos com o lençol. Gina estava abraçada a Draco, e Draco tinha um braço em volta dos ombros dela. Os dois estavam sorrindo. Joyce olhou de volta para a sala, e acenou para Mike se aproximar. Mike chegou para perto dela, Joyce pôs um dedo nos lábios e apontou para o quarto com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Mike olhou e ergueu as sobrancelhas bem alto, bem alto mesmo. Então ele procurou por algo no bolso, e tirando um galeão, o colocou na mão estendida de Joyce. Joyce mostrou a língua para ele, então saiu para procurar um cobertor, eles pareciam estar com frio.

oooooo

**N/A**- Esse capítulo foi o que me fez desejar traduzir a fic. Sei lá, eu adorei. Bem romantico, mas nada meloso. Ai, ai... Obrigada pelos reviews: **Biazinha Malfoy**, você me entende! Nada melhor do que rir como uma alucinada, só para curtir a vida, por mais que as pessoas te achem maluca. (Continue sempre assim, a vida fica mais divertida!) **Gla Evans- Dumbledore**, você já pensou em psiquiatria ou algo do gênero? Você entendeu o Malfoy! A mente conturbada do Malfoy! Uau, não sei se tenho medo ou admiro você... E finalmente, mas não por último em meu coração **Karen**... gostou da 'conversa'? E do que veio depois dela? Hahahaha. Eu AMO esse capítulo. Ai, ai... algúem mais acordou agora e está agitada como eu? Não? São quase meio-dia! Estou de férias! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Beijos Madam Tessa


	8. Oito Difícil

Capítulo 8

**Oito Difícil**

**N/T**- A fic já está quase no final, são apenas 11 capítulos. Espero que estejam gostando!

ooooooo

A chuva batia gentilmente na janela do quarto, o som era extremamente reconfortante. Já havia passado das nove, e dez horas se aproximava. Gina acordou, ela estava bem aquecida, e isso era muito bom. Ela se acomodou mais perto da pessoa em seus braços. A ruiva não conseguia se lembrar de nada da noite anterior, tudo o que sabia é que estava ainda com as roupas do dia anterior, deitada em sua cama e coberta com um edredom. Então, lentamente, seu raciocíonio foi voltando; alguém estava na mesma cama que ela. Isso foi um choque para ela, fazia mais de um mês desde que ela havia adormecido com alguém junto dela, e acordado com ele ainda ali. Seus olhos se abriram, a luz do dia momentaneamente a cegou, mas assim que seus olhos se ajustaram ela se sentou e espiou o rosto da pessoa a seu lado. Era Draco, Draco Maldição Malfoy! Os olhos dele se abriram.

-Bom dia.- Draco disse, sentando na cama com o cabelo bagunçado, Gina achou que ele ficava muito bem assim. Então, ela se lembrou que qualquer coisa ficava bem nele, então sua opinião não valia muito.

-Dia.- Gina disse.

Houve uma pausa curta.

-Você se importaria de se explicar?- ela perguntou, se referindo a situação deles.

-Ruiva.- Draco disse se levantando.- Você segurou no meu pescoço como se fosse um Visgo do Diabo, noite passada, quando eu te carreguei adormecida do Noitêbus. Como você não me largava, eu passei a noite em sua gloriosa companhia.

-Uma história linda, Coelinho.- Gina disse deitando novamente.

Então, ela sentiu como se fosse atingida por um trem; era Segunda-Feira! Ela _trabalhava _de Segunda!

-Droga!- Gina gritou pulando de pé tão rápido que perdeu o equilíbrio, e caiu sentada de novo.

Joyce abriu a porta do quarto.

-Que bom que você acordou.- ela disse, e quando Gina abriu a boca continuou.- Não se preocupe.

-Mas, eu...

-Está tudo bem. Eu entrei em contato com a Sra. Hand, e disse a ela que você estava _muito doente_. - Joyce disse sarcástica.

-Obrigada.- disse Gina.

-Sem problemas. Vejo você mais tarde, eu estou indo na Paula para o almoço.- Joyce disse, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

Gina então se virou para Draco.

-Ok.- ele respondeu.- Já entendi, estou caindo fora.

Draco se jogou em sua cama, passando a mão por seu cabelo bagunçado. Ele estava com um grande problema. Não era para isso acontecer, isso não estava no anúncio!

**PROCURAMOS**

_'Um companheiro para dividir _

_apartamento, 30 galeões ao mês_

_por uma suíte._

_Possui outros três ocupantes._

_Sendo uma deles louca, mas linda _

_e por quem você vai, maldição, se apaixonar!_

_Por favor, entrar em contato com Michael Parker _

_através de coruja, para uma visita ao apartamento.'_

Ele era um idiota, havia feito exatemente o que dissera a si mesmo para não fazer. Havia se apaixonado por ela. Uma Weasley! Nunca daria certo entre eles, e Gina devia saber isso também.

ooooooo

Gina e Draco se evitaram a maior parte do dia, e quando se falaram no caso de Gina foi breve, com sentenças formais, e no caso de Draco uma ou duas palavras de resposta. Era estranho para dizer o mínimo, muito estranho. Os dois coravam por qualquer coisa e por qualquer um. Eles sempre acabavam trombando com os móveis, e geralmente fazendo um ao outro se sentir estúpido. Isso porque Draco _nunca_ se sentia estúpido. Mas, ele não estava sendo muito firme, isso era verdade. No final, Draco saiu para tentar parar de pensar nela.

-Onde você está indo?- Gina perguntou levemente corada.

-Andar um pouco. Eu volto mais tarde.- ele disse e Gina concordou, voltando para a sacada, sem conseguir parar de pensar nele.

Uma meia hora mais tarde a campainha tocou.

-Já vou.- Gina gritou, pensando ser Draco não querendo ser atacado com uma escoava de privada, de novo. Ela abriu a porta.

Dino, sobrenome Thomas, estava parado do lado de fora.

ooooooo

**N/A**- Talvez tenha sido curto mas... TCHAN, TCHAN,TCHAN,TCHAN! Oh, Huston nós temos um problema.

**N/T**- Hehehe, lembram do ex da Gina? Voltou! Comentários! Muito obrigada novamente. E para quem está fazendo confusão, porque eu achava que tinha explicado, mas aparentemente me esqueci, eu não sou a beta! Eu sou a tradutora, já que essa é uma fic em inglês, da _QuickQuill 2000_. Mas, não se preocupem, eu também estou traduzindo os comentários para ela. Então, podem mandar para quem quiser, para mim ou ela, mas eu fico muito feliz quando é para mim também, viu?! Bem, vamos às pessoas maravilhosas que comentaram! **Gla Evans-Dumbledore**, terapia ocupacional? Eu sei que não tem nada a ver com a fic, mas eu queria fazer algo assim! Mas, acabei decidindo para medicina e por isso estou fazendo cursinho... Oh, mas é incrível! Eu adoro! Muito legal mesmo, agora não tenho mais medo de você! D Espero que tenha gostado da fic, principalmente que agora tudo irá mudar... misterioso... **Biazinha Malfoy**, minha companheira de risadas! Eu também adorei a aposta do Mike e da Joyce, hehehehe. E as mulheres são sempre mais espertas (se isso ficou mto feminista, me ignore. Estou em um dia meio bravo com homens!), bonitinho esse capítulo também, eles gostam tanto um do outro que nem sabem o que fazer! Imagine o Draco trombando com os móveis, rsrsrs. Que visão! **Ana Bya**, você sumiu desde o capítuo 3! Mas, quem é vivo sempre aparece. Que bom que não desistiu da fic, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também! **Kaliope Black**, é a primeira vez que você comenta, muito obrigada! Eu pretendo terminar a fic antes de ir viajar, dia 22. E como só faltam mais três capítulos, vou apenas atualisar de sábados, apartir de hoje. Então, aproveitem! Beijos para quem leu até aqui! Madam Tessa, com muito sono apesar de serem quatro da tarde...


	9. Para os Nove

Capítulo 9

**Para os Nove**

**N/A-** Bem, tem apenas mais dois capítulos. A história vai ficar pronta a tempo do Natal. Considere esse o meu presente para vocês.

ooooooo

-Onde você está indo?- Gina perguntou um pouco corada.

-Andar um pouco. Eu volto mais tarde.- ele disse e Gina concordou, voltando para a sacada, sem conseguir parar de pensar nele.

Uma meia hora mais tarde a campainha tocou.

-Já vou.- Gina gritou, pensando ser Draco não querendo ser atacado com uma escoava de privada, de novo. Ela abriu a porta.

Dino, sobrenome Thomas, estava parado do lado de fora.

-O que diabos você faz aqui?- Gina perguntou, preparada para bater a porta na cara dele.

-Me desculpe.- ele disse.- Eu te amo Gina, e quero você de volta.

Gina o olhou com atenção. Ele não estava sorrindo; na verdade ele parecia bem triste.

-Entre.- ela disse, dando espaço para ele passar.

-Eu sinto sua falta, Vermelinha. Não podemos tentar de novo?

Gina estava chocada, desde os tempos da escola, quando namoraram, Dino havia mudado muito. Depois da desilusão de ter dado errado com Harry, Dino estava lá, pronto para ser tudo o que ela sempre sonhara. E ela nunca tivera mesmo certeza de que ele a havia traído, ela só sentira que sim. Mas, últimamente ela não estava podendo confiar muito em seus sentidos. Ele colocou uma mão no rosto dela, e a beijou gentilmente nos lábios. Ela sentira falta da maciez das mãos dele, e o gosto dele era reconfortante.

-Ruiva, eu vol...- a voz se interrompeu, e o casal se separou. Draco estava parado a um metro de distância deles, olhando de um para o outro com uma expressão de tristesa no rosto.

-Draco, eu...- Gina começou.

-Não, Gina, tudo bem. Não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu só vou empacotar minhas coisas, irei embora hoje a noite, caso você queira saber. Vou deixar o endereço para a Joyce e o Mike, se eles precisem entrar em contato comigo, caso tenha algum problema.

Ela estava paralisada, sem conseguir falar, era a primeira vez que ele a chamava de Gina.

-Er... se quiser ficar Malfoy, pode beber alguma coisa comigo e com a Vermelinha.- Dino disso inseguro, passando um braço em torno de Gina.

-Não, acho melhor não.- Draco disse quietamente, então desapareceu.

Gina sentiu vontade de chorar, e ela nem tinha certeza do porquê. Ela tentou parar Draco quando ele saiu de sua vida para sempre, fechando a porta atrás de si, olhando para ela uma última vez.

-Bem, agora que ele se foi...- Dino disse sugestivamente, segurando Gina pelos ombros.

-Agora não Dino, por favor.- Gina suspirou.

-Está certo.- Dino disse, e foi para seu quarto esvasiar sua mala.

ooooooo

Joyce e Mike voltaram logo depois do acontecido. Os dois quase morreram de choque ao verem Dino e Gina sentados juntos na sala. Uma vez que Joyce se acalmou o suficiente, ela fez várias cópias de cartas, para contar a todos da novidade que Gina e Dino haviam voltado. Rapidamente, todos com quem o casal havia conversado, nem que apenas uma vez, já sabiam que eles haviam voltado a namorar. Gina até recebeu uma coruja de sua mãe, bem... que bom para ela.

_Ginevra,_

_Que bom que você e o Dino se entenderam, seu pai e eu estamos estasiados. Ok, eu estou, seu pai está estranhamente quieto sobre tudo. Vocês fazem um casal tão lindo! Claro que não tão lindo como se fosse o Harry, mas já que vocês não deram certo... Bem, você tem que traze-lo para jantar semana que vêm; ele é um rapaz tão educado e gentil. Eu vou me preocupar menos, agora que sei que tem alguém para ficar de olho em você._

_Sua Mãe_

-De quem é isso?- Dino perguntou, beijando a orelha de Gina.

-Minha mãe.

-Oh, Merlim. O que ela quer?- ele perguntou.

-Ela nos _convidou_ para jantar semana que vêm.

-Ótimo.- Dino disse sarcástico, mas Gina não notou.

A próxima semana passou em um borrão de festas e jantares, que juntavam várias pessoas, e em outras atividades. Gina quase não tinha tempo para pensar. O que era bom, porque se ela tivesse tido tempo, quem sabe o que teria acontecido? Mas, agora que _aquele homem_ estava fora de sua vida tudo estava mais simples, sua vida estava mais fácil. As coisas eram tão simples entre ela e Dino, e ela achava que fora isso que o fizera voltar, em primeiro lugar. Tudo estava muito mais fácil para ele, com ela.

ooooooo

**N/A**- Não teve muito DG action...

**N/T**- A fic já está no fim. Ai, ai, ai... Coitado do Draco! Trocado pelo Dino, Babaca, Thomas, hahahha! **Gabii**, ainda está adorando a fic? Depois do que a burra da Gina fez (porque trocar o Harry pelo Dino é uma coisa, agora trocar o Draco pelo Dino? É burrice. Pelo menos na minha opinião...) **Cissy Belly Black**, se você está amando, espere até ver o final. Eu acho lindo! **Karen**, e agora? O que a Gina vai aprontar? Eu acho que esse final ficou mais em suspense do que o outro. Porque agora a Gina tá com o Dino e o Draco sumiu! Ai, ai... essas fics me matam. **Biazinha Malfoy**, infelizmente o Draco não bateu no Dino, mas seria uma excelente opição! Mas como a fic não é minha e eu estou apenas traduzindo... Bem, eu entendo você. Acho que estou me tornando uma vampiro... ou uma coruja, sei lá. Só sei que estou indo dormir às 3 da manhã, e acordando às 3 da tarde. Isso para não falar o dia em que eu tive a brilhante idéia de ir assistir Orgulho e Preconceito às 2 e meia da manhã, e fui dormir às cinco. Imagina como minha mãe está feliz comigo. **Gla Evans-Dumbledore**, foi a porta número dois! Situação entendida errado! Você não adora isso? Você também não queria que toda vez que a pessoa que você gosta estivesse com outra, fosse apenas um engano? Eu iria adorar! Minha vida ia ser tão mais simples. Bem, nem tanto. Afinal, ainda quero fazer medicina... Obrigada por estar torcendo por mim! Isso me faz ficar mais animada.

Beijos para todos, Madam Tessa!


	10. O Grande Dez

Capítulo 10

**O Grande Dez**

ooooooo

Gina estava se sentindo feliz. Ela havia pensado nele apenas vinte e seis vezes aquele dia, o número mais baixo até então. Tudo estava indo perfeitamente bem, seu trabalho estava melhor e ela havia sido promovida, agora ao invés ela trabalhava em um pequeno escritório nos fundos, trabalhando com papéis e atendimento ao cliente. Ela até tinha consegudi ficar com aquela tarde livre, para poder surpreender Dino. Ela aparatou escondida na frente de sua porta, sua blusa, saia e saltos ainda perfeitamente limpos, já que ela havia conseguido evitar a chuva.

BAM, BAM, CLICK

A porta estava aberta, e Gina entrou colocando seu casaco no cabideiro, e chacoalhando seu guarda-chuva.

-Dino?- ela chamou, entrando na cozinha.- Estou em casa.

Ela colocou sua bolsa sobre o balcão, colocando água na chaleira para aquecer. Ele não estava na cozinha. Ela abriu a porta da sacada, haviam duas pessoas ali...

-Merda.- Gina disse, cobrindo os olhos.

Dino pulou para fora do sofá, e a mulher desapareceu com um POP!

-Gina, eu... - ele disse se aproximando.

-Oh, Merlim!- ela disse, empurrando-o para longe, uma mão sobre sua testa.- Oh, Merlim! Eu sou uma idiota! Como eu pude ser tão burra?!

-Gina, eu te amo.- Dino disse.

-Não! - ela gritou, segurando qualquer coisa que estava a mão, jogando nele, que tentou desviar sem muito sucesso.- Não, você não ama! Se amasse não estaria fudendo uma vagabunda no meu sofá, como estava fazendo agora mesmo! E se amar você vai embora, vai e nunca mais volta, e vai parar de arruinar minha vida!- e com isso, ela foi embora. Saiu pela porta, tentando se afastar ao máximo dele. _Como ela pode ter sido tão estúpida?_

Estava chovendo forte agora que Gina se aproximava do fim da rua, e quando ela alcançou a esquina, estava toda encharcada. Ela não sabia para onde ir, apenas queria um lugar onde se sentisse segura. Algum lugar onde ninguém a julgaria por ter sido tão estúpida.

Gina não sabia como chegaria lá. Ela não sabia como, mas ela só... chegou. Passou por cima de milhões de poças para chegar lá, mas ela não se importava que seus sapatos estivessem estragando por causa da corrida, e nem que seu cabelo estava escorrido e grudado em seu rosto. Ela só queria chegar até a casa dele. Gina subiu os degraus e tocou a campainha.

_Muito tarde para voltar agora, _ela pensou.

Ela esperou, e a porta abriu, e a expressão indiferente, do homem que abriu a porta, se tornou de surpresa. Draco ficou ali parado a encarando.

-O que esta fazendo aqui?- ele perguntou, seu tom indiferente, enquanto a olhava.

Lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas de Gina. Por que ela tivera que ir até lá? Ela sabia que era uma má idéia. Ela olhou para a esquerda e para a direita, então olhou-o novamente, ele a encarou. Finalmente ela se virou, e rapidamente continuou seu caminho pela rua. A chuva estava mais forte agora, mais forte que estivera o dia todo. Ela continuou andando, sempre aumentando a velocidade de seus passos, até que se viu correndo pela rua. Passos soaram mais altos atrás deça. Ele a segurou pelo braço, e a girou; ela se libertou do aperto dele.

-O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou, mas secretamente ele já sabia.

-Ele... ele estava... Eu o odeio... - Gina começou a soluçar por entre as palavras.- Eu sei que machuquei você, e... e eu sei, sei que foi errado e que você não queria me ver nunca mais, mas...- as lágrimas escorriam livremente agora.-Mas, eu percebi que eu não o amava, e nem ele me amava. Eu estava só... só estava mentindo para todo mundo... não, eu estava mentindo para mim mesma.- ela pontou para si mesma.- Eu! Porque... porque queria te esquecer. - ela fez um barulho que parecia ser um soluço misturado com uma risada histérica.- Eu não o queria constantemente em minha mente! - ela colocou uma mão atrás da cabeça.- Depois que você viu o Dino me beijando, achei que nunca mais iria consegui-lo de volta, mas isso me fez perceber... nós temos que tentar, porque se não passaremos nossa vida nos perguntando o que poderia ter sido. Nos perguntando, mas nunca sabendo... se poderíamos ter tido algo mais e melhor. Nos perguntando. Me perguntando, se você poderia ter me amado... do jeito que eu te amo.

Mais lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela. O cabelo ruivo dela estava molhado e grudado em seu pescoço, seu rosto estava distorcido pela maquiagem borrada, e sua roupa estava completamente ensopada. Ainda assim ela era a coisa mais linda que ele já havia visto. Ela a segurou novamente, e a abraçou com força, como se aprotegesse. Ela tremia de frio, mas quando ele a puxou para perto de si, ela começou a se sentir aquecida. E eles ficaram ali, encharcados na chuva, percebendo o que poderiam ter perdido. E como se fossem um, as bocas se aproximaram em um beijo.

ooooooo

**N/T**: Desculpem a demora! Eu estava tão ocupada que esqueci, literalmente esqueci de atusalisar. Mil perdões. E aí, o que acharam do capítulo! E a melhor parte é que ainda NÃO é o final! Falta o epílogo! Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, mesmo estando morrendo de pressa: **Biazinha Malfoy**, somos duas que preferimos o Draco! Eu amo Draco Malfoy! Especialmente depois do livro 6. E acho que a Gina também percebeu o quanto ele é melhor, hehehe. Gostou desse capítulo? Estou perdoada? **Glas Evans-Dumbledore**, eu também odeio mal entendidos. Por que às vezes eles realmente não se resolvem, a verdade nunca aparece. Mas, ei! Essa é uma fic feliz, com um final lindo. E torcer pelo Harry? Sei lá, ainda sou mais Draco Malfoy. Como você mesma disse, ele é muito másculo, hehehe. **Cissy Belly Black**, e viva o Malfoy!MALFOY RULES!!! Gostou do final? Eu adoro esse final! **Fenf Igo**, desculpe a demora. A fic virou de pernas para o ar, mas tudo valeu a pena! Esse capítulo não foi lindo? Minha vida podia virar de pernas para o ar assim, se o final fosse igual ao da fic. Eu não iria reclamar de jeito nenhum. Mas, pensando bem, quem reclamaria, não é mesmo? **Karen Dantas Malfoy**, vou mandar um e-mail para escritora por você, não se preocupe! Ela está muito feliz que a fic tenha dado certo no Brasil. Ah, e eu adoro a Biazinha Malfoy. Mande um alô para sua amiga Olívia, e espero que ela esteja gostando da fic, mesmo sem um comentário. Hahaha, a tradutora chata né?

Beijos para todos, e desculpem a pressa. Tenho um jantar com os amigos de meus pais em vinte minutos, e ainda nem estou pronta! Minha mãe vai me matar. Mas, não podia deixar vocês no suspense. Até o epílogo! Madam Tessa


	11. Onze no Topo

Capítulo 11

**Onze no Topo**

**N/A**- Hey, eu parto do mundo dos sapos, com as famosas palavras de um fulano de óculos _'Eu voltarei!'_

**Epílogo**

O chão irregular, usualmente coberto por poças de água em dias de chuva, levavam para a porta de madeira com uma grande guirlanda, para dar boas-vindas aos visitantes. Passando pela porta, e entrando na casa, um sentimento de lar imediatamente engolia a todos como uma onda. As paredes eram pintadas de uma cor agradável de amarelo-creme, e o chão era de largas tábuas de madeira. Nas paredes haviam quadros pendurados, cada um contando uma história.

O primeiro era de um homem loiro e de uma mulher ruiva, que pareciam estar se casando. O casal acenava feliz para a câmera. O terceiro era de novamente do casal, mas dessa vez vestido com roupas frescas de verão e acompanhado por uma multidão de pessoas, a maioria ruivos, que na foto sorriam, riam e faziam caretas. Outra que chamava a atenção era uma foto particulamente grande, que continha uma loira de aproximadamente cinco anos. Ela tinha bonitos olhos cinzentos, grandes bochechas, e o maior sorriso de todos. A garota estava apertando um cachorro. Todas as fotos estavam decoradas com ouropel verde, e delicados laços vermelhos e dourados.

Uma porta larga levava para outro aposento, e quando era aberta você podia ver uma espaçosa sala de estar. As paredes eram pintadas de vermelho; e a metade de baixo da parede coberta com madeira escura. O lugar continha várias poltronas confortáveis e um grande tapete. A sala estava decorada bem ao espírito natalino. No canto mais próximo a lareira ficava uma gigantesca árvore de natal decorada, e que parecia perfeita junto com os móveis e o resto da decoração. O chão embaixo da árvore não era visível; ele estava coberto por vários presentes embrulhados em papel colorido, com muitos laços, fitas e etiquetas.

Um homem estava sentado em uma das poltronas. A pequena loira das fotos estava sentada em seu colo, mostrando-lhe um recém desembrulhado presente. Ela sorria e ria enquanto seu pai lhe fazia cócegas. No chão um bebê com chumaços de cabelo loiro e grandes olhos castanhos engatinhava pelo chão, com um grande laço roxo na boca. A mulher entrou na frente de seu caminho, tentando atrair a criança de volta. De repente, a porta abriu e todas as pessoas do grupo de fotos entraram na sala. O homem e a mulher se levantaram para saudar os convidados, enquanto as crianças corriam para a árvore, para ver o que o Papai Noel havia deixado para eles. O homem e a mulher se deram as mãos, agradecendo que eles haviam tentado, e não ficado na dúvida.

ooooooo

**N/A**- Então, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Tenham um ótimo natal. Dani (Quickquill2000)Agora podem me chamar pelo nome, porque formalidade é uma droga!

**N/T- **E chegamos ao fim de mais uma ano, e ao fim da fic! Espero que tenham gostado da minha tradução. Eu AMO esse capítulo. Agora estou me arriscando, escrevendo uma fic DG eu mesma. Ai, quero só ver o que vai virar! É no mesmo estilo dessa, comédia e tal... Vou postar o primeiro capítulo. Mas, como vou viajar amanhã, vai demorar um pouco para postar o segundo. Mas, não significa que abandonei a fic, já que ela já está praticamente pronta. É só que mor motivos maiores, vou demorar. O que não signifca que vocês não possam comentar, viu? Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam essa fic, principalmente a todos que comentaram! Sentirei saudades! Feliz Natal e um Bom Ano Novo. Beijo na bunda guys! Vou sentir saudades... até a próxima fic! **Madam Tessa** (carinha fofa só porque é Natal, e no natal se perdoa uma estudante de cursinho, fazendo esse tipo de coisa!)

**Gla Evans-Dumbledore**, toda fan fic precisa de um beijo no final. Se não não tem graça, não é mesmo? E foi ainda melhor porque era beijo na chuva, ehehehe. Sapo? Sapos viram príncipes, eu transformava o Dino no Snape oleoso, ou coisa pior! Ele bem que merecia! **Audrey Whyte Gailey**, é lindo esse capítulo, não é? Mas, acho que gosto ainda mais do 7. Sei lá, me faz rir! Aqueles dois se merecem. E também gosto MUITO do epílogo, um dos melhores que já li, se não for o melhor. Passa bem a sensação de lar e família no natal, sem colocar fala nenhuma. Pena que seja tão curto... **Fenf Igo**, eu também acho que o beijo, e o epílogo deveriam ser maiores, mas infelizmente eu só traduzo. A idéia genial da fic não foi minha, triste não? **Karen**, sim! A Gina sempre foi do Draco! E o Draco da Gina! Eles só demoraram um pouco para perceber isso, hehehe. O Dino pelo menos serviu para uma coisa, até as piores coisas tem sua serventia, ele uniu o casal. Incrivelmente... **Cissy Belly Black**, que bom que gostou tanto assim da fic. A descrição da autora é muito boa, não é? Eu adoro a Dani. Infelizmente já acabou, eu também adorava essa fic. Mas, nem tudo o que é bom dura para sempre... **Biazinha Malfoy**, oh, eu morro de pena do Draco. Eu sempre torço para os vilões-bonzinhos, tipo o Draco que só fez aquilo tudo porque precisava salvar a família dele. Cheguei ao ponto de ter mais pena dele do que do Dumbledore! Minha prima quis me matar, mas imagina a confusão que deve estar na cabeça do pobre coitado, e no que os Comensais devem estar fazendo com ele, já que ele não cumpriu sua missão até o fim. Tenho medo por ele... mas, pelo menos na fic está tudo muito fofo, e tudo deu certo! Certo? **Thaty**, sua relação com o Dino é literalmente 'entre tapas e beijos', hum? Eu te entendo, eu também me sinto assim. Ele foi um idiota, mas se não fosse por isso Gina nunca ficaria com Draco. A vida é irônica, não é mesmo? Bem, pelo menos a minha é, algumas vezes. Mas, acho que é isso que a faz interessante.


End file.
